Why?
by Anime Onnanoko
Summary: Kai and Hilary have just started dating, but Kai doesn't show up for most of their dates. He manages to make up for it, but will he tell Hilary before it's too late?
1. I, I Love You

Here is the First Chapter of Why?, hope you enjoy. The characters will be wearing their G Rev clothes. (Hilary will be wearing the first outfit you see her in)

Summary: Kai and Hilary have just started dating, but Kai fails to show up for most of their dates. He manages to make up for it, but will he tell Hilary why before it's too late?

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

A certain slate haired teen with crimson eyes, lay on the roof of his friend's Dojo, staring up at the sky and musing over what had happened earlier today. He was finally dating Hilary; an image of the smiling brunette appeared in his head. For the past few months he'd been watching her, and slowly but surely feelings had begun to develop for her. At first it had confused him; he didn't know why he was always thinking about her. One day he had managed to figure it out, and it surprised him as he didn't think that he capable of that kind of emotion. In the end he had finally struck up the courage to ask her out. But he didn't think that she would return his feelings…

Flashback

Kai sat in Hilary's living room with the rest of his team and her watching 'The Basketball Diaries.' Kai sat in the armchair while Ray, Max and Hilary sat on the sofa and Tyson lay sprawled on the floor in front of them, hogging the bowl of popcorn. It was an alright movie it's just that they had watched it last week as well. So Kai wasn't really paying attention to it his mind wondering onto other things, while it seemed to the others that he was staring at the screen focused on the movie as well.

The bluenette sighed thinking that he could be doing other things with his time. So he quickly got up and left, thinking that no one would be bothered as they'd see him later back at Tyson's anyway, but he didn't notice a pair of chocolate brown eyes follow him out.

Hilary looked at the boys situated in her living room, their eyes still glued to the screen. She guessed that they were just used to Kai leaving like that, or they hadn't noticed. So she stood up and left hoping that the others wouldn't call her back.

The brunette found Kai sitting on the medium sized brick wall that fenced her front garden from the pavement, his back to her. Upon hearing the door open, Kai turned his head to see who it was, but quickly faced forwards again.

"Kai, are you okay why'd you come out here?" asked Hilary closing the distance between them by sitting on the wall beside him, facing the opposite way to him.

"Um…I got a headache and just came out here for some air," replied Kai saying the first thing that came into his head.

"Oh, I've got some aspirin indoors if you want it," Kai just shook his head.

'It's your chance now Hiwatari, you're alone, no one here to bother you. So just tell her before your team-mates realise you're gone and muck up your golden opportunity.' Kai sighed and turned round to look at her.

"Can I tell you something?" asked both teens at once.

"No it's okay you go first," she said first.

Kai stared at her feeling his heart thudding in his chest, not really knowing what to say. He felt as if he did it would come out twisted and that's the last thing he wanted, to look stupid in front of her. He took a deep breath before starting to speak. "Um…well, Hilary…I um like you, really like you…love you," confessed Kai quickly turning back to face the row of houses in front of him, feeling the blush spread across his cheeks. He had struggled saying the last bit, but had managed to get it out without sounding like a complete fool.

The brunette stared at him shocked. Ever since he had saved her when they were trapped on that island she had started to like him. Hilary had always watched her love from afar, never thinking that she would get a chance to tell him how she really felt. She then realised that there had been silence between them for a little while and decided to say something.

"Kai," she said softly, seeing that he tensed slightly at the mention of his name. "…I love you too."

Kai sat there shocked, just like Hilary had been moments ago. He couldn't believe what he had just heard, and he slowly turned round to look at her to see she was also blushing. Hilary then hugged him, and he sat there not really knowing what to do at first but then put his arms around her completing the hug.

Hilary broke the embrace and crimson met chocolate, Kai didn't really know what he was doing. He just went on instinct and leant forward until his lip met hers and he started to kiss her. Hilary returned the kiss. Kai licked Hilary's lip wanting an entrance; she gave it to him immediately. Kai's tongue explored the cavern of her mouth. They kissed for the next couple of seconds deepening it with every millisecond, but unfortunately they had to part for air.

Hilary blushed and asked, "So are we…together now?" Kai smirked, a little pink himself and nodded. She smiled and hugged him again.

"Hey Kai, Hilary where are you?" shouted Ray as he come outside, Hilary quickly parting from Kai and standing up.

The dark haired blader saw Kai sitting on the wall, his body slightly turned towards him but his gaze was directed towards the floor. While Hilary was standing next to him looking a bit flushed.

"Are you two alright?" he asked feeling as though he was interrupting something.

"Um…I had a bit of a headache so I came out here for some fresh air, and I guess Hilary came out to see if I was okay," Kai replied raising his line of vision towards Ray, having now composed himself. Hilary just nodded

"Oh okay, are you feeling any better Kai?" Kai just nodded in response.

"Ray did you want one of us?" inquired Hilary.

"Oh yes, the movie just finished and Tyson is complaining he's hungry," replied Ray.

"As always," smiled Hilary, "well we'll just order pizza then." Ray nodded before re-entering the house.

The smile on Hilary's face disappeared, once she turned back to look at Kai.

"Kai you ok?" asked the worried girl, Kai again nodded. "You sure? You're a bit paler than you were before. Do you feel sick?"

"No, I'm okay. Can you just tell the others that I've gone back ok?"

"Okay, but you're sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I'm just tired, see you tomorrow."

End Flashback

Kai opened his eyes as he heard his team mates' voices, and sighed before sitting up. He was fine now, but suddenly he had just felt really dizzy so he had come back here not really wanting to end up passing out in front of all of them. He jumped off of the roof, landing on one knee before entering the house and heading straight for his room.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. I don't own the movie mentioned in this chapter, but it is really good. It stars Leonardo DiCaprio and is based on a true story.

Please review

See ya


	2. Ever Heard of Knocking?

Here is the Second Chapter, hope you enjoy!

I would like to thank; sky d for reviewing the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Kai was lounging on his bed staring at the ceiling, his mind blank as he listened to the music on his IPod. He was forced to pause the song he was listening to, when he heard someone knocking on the door.

"Come in," he shouted.

Hilary poked her head round the door. "Hi" she greeted blushing slightly.

"Hi," said Kai as he sat up, "you know you can come in." he added noticing that she was still standing in the doorway.

"Oh yeah, um…I was just wondering if you were doing anything later," she asked walking into the room and sitting on his bed.

"I don't think so, why?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go out later."

"Out where?"

"I don't know, but just the two of us."

"Sure"

"So what time?'

"Any time that suits you."

"Um…okay how about 6ish?"

"Okay, where should we meet here or at your house?"

"My house."

"Ok, see you at 6 then."

"Bye." Hilary gave Kai a kiss on the cheek before she left.

Kai smiled slightly and went to lay down again, thinking about what they could do tonight. Just as he lay down he remembered something and shot back up again mentally kicking himself.

**5:30**

Hilary stood in her room, in front of her wardrobe wondering to what to wear tonight. She knew it was to be casual as they weren't doing anything special, but she still wanted to wear something nice.

'Have to decide what to wear, something that says Hey look at me, but that's not coming on too strong. How about my Chinese style top with my nice tight fitting jeans or just a plain pink top? Oh I don't know.'

In the end she ended up wearing her Chinese style top, with her jeans. 'I hope he likes what I'm wearing'

**6:20**

'He should have been here by now; I don't understand he's never late for anything,' she thought looking back from the clock on the wall in her living room.

**6:30**

'Oh my gosh why don't I just phone to tell him to hurry up, but then again I don't want to sound too pushy but I might as well call.'

'Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring'

"Hi Ray speaking"

"Hey Ray, it's me Hilary. How are you?" she said, knowing that Kai wouldn't be the one to answer the phone.

"I'm okay, you?"

"Yes I'm good. I was just phoning to say hi as I had to leave quickly before to do something for my mum and wanted to see what you guys were up to."

"Well Tyson and Max are playing video games as usual, I was just getting dinner ready, and Kai…well I think Kai left about half an half an hour ago, and I don't think he's come back since."

"Oh okay, well I'll see you guys tomorrow, bye."

"Yes sure, see ya Hilary, bye."

Hilary lay down on the sofa after putting the phone down.

'So he left…but it doesn't take that long to get to my house, so he should be here by now…I hope nothing happened to him on the way here…' She looked up at the clock again; it was now quarter to Seven. 'I can't believe he forgot. I just can't believe it; I mean he never forgets anything else. Oh, he is so going to get it when I find him…maybe he has a valid reason and I get mad at him for no reason. He should have at least called…'

**10:45**

The oldest blader of the team, snuck into the house then crept to his bedroom as not to wake anybody.

'I can't believe I didn't remember it was today. If only I had remembered I could have told her then and there. Then again I could have phoned her. She's probably angry right now. I can't believe I screwed it up already!'

Ray had heard him come in and quietly made his way to Kai's room before knocking on the door. This surprised Kai, wondering who was still up.

"Come in," said Kai as he sat on the bed. Ray popped his head round the door, noticing how tired his team leader looked.

"Kai how come you came back so late today, where were you?" he asked

"Somewhere that doesn't concern you," he replied.

"Alright, it's just that you're starting to come back later and later. We're starting to get worried," Ray told him.

"We?"

"Me, Tyson and Max," he clarified. "Well goodnight Kai," said Ray before leaving.

Kai stared at the door that his team mate had just closed, wondering why they were worrying about him. He now told them when he was leaving, well sometimes, and he always came back. So why were they worrying? He sighed and lay back now staring at the ceiling. He kept telling himself to get up and get changed for bed, but the exhaustion he felt took over and within minutes he was asleep.

**Morning **

**5:45**

A tired slate haired teen stretched before sitting up. He turned to his left to look at the small black clock on his bedside table. The bright red letters read 5:45 and he sighed before pushing himself off of the bed.

Kai headed towards the bathroom deciding to have a quick shower this morning, as he didn't have one last night. As he was getting dressed he had to lean against the wall as another wave of dizziness came over him. Once he could stand without feeling as though he were on a boat, he made his way out of the shower room. The cooler air in the corridor making his head feel a bit better.

The slightly dizzy teen lie on his bed getting out his iPod, not having anything better to do until he was supposed to wake the others up for training. A few songs later, Kai knew that he should be getting up soon, but not feeling like he wanted to at all. Oh well, his team mates had always wanted a lie in, now they could have one.

Someone tapping on his shoulder caused Kai to jump. As he opened his eyes to see who it was, he came face to face with a pair of chocolate brown eyes, noticing the slight anger in them. Her expression was angry at first but then it softened as if to say that she would let him explain himself.

Kai sat up looking her straight in the eyes and said, "Look Hilary I'm really sorry that I didn't come get you yesterday. It's just that I had this appointment I had to go to and I forgot that it was on the same day. I know that I should have at least phoned you, or gotten one of the others to tell you."

Hilary sighed, "I felt really angry and upset Kai. You really hurt me. But next time something like that happens, tell me so I don't get so upset. But I accept your apology, just don't let it happen again." and she hugged him, but then parted from him, remembering what he had said. "But what was that appointment you had to go to, you're not ill are you?" she asked getting worried.

Kais shook his head, "No I'm fine it was just a checkup. Look I want to make it up to you. So how about I take you out tomorrow and I'll come get you about 7ish okay?"

She nodded a smile appearing on her face, "well I've got to go now okay."

"Okay, but wait how come you came by so early?"

"I came by because my parents are taking me to see my grandparents today so I'll be gone for the whole day."

He nodded as she kissed him on the cheek before leaving.

Kai sat there and wondered if he had another appointment tomorrow.

Later that morning, Ray sat around the TV with Max and Tyson sitting either side of him. This was because they hadn't been woken up by Kai or been told to train by Kai, nor had they seen Kai all morning. This was strange as usually he did leave a note telling them that training was off, or that he had gone out. Actually to be honest, none of them had even checked if he was still in him room, figuring that if he was here he would have at least told them something.

The dark haired neko-jin got up from his place on the sofa and made his way towards Kai's room. He knocked and received no answer, so he slowly turned the door handle and poked his head in. What a surprise, Kai isn't here. Ray knew what he was doing was wrong, but had noticed that Kai had been going out a lot more, and was staying out longer and longer. As his amber eye's searched the tidy room, they landed on a small dark brown bottle with a white cap and label. He picked it up, seeing that Kai's name was written on the label, but what it was for had been scribbled out. Ray sighed hoping this would be a clue as to what was wrong with Kai. The closing of the front door alerted Ray and he cursed under his breath knowing this is what he got for snooping around.

Kai entered his room and sat down at the desk in the room, placing a few files in front of him. As he opened one corner of one page was slightly lifted and he looked up seeing the window was open. He quickly closed it, wondering when he had opened it.

Ray entering the room from the back garden caused Tyson and Max to look at him with confusion. Hadn't he just headed towards the bedrooms?

"Hey you guys I think that there're something wrong with Kai," suddenly said Ray re-claiming his place on the sofa.

"Well what do you mean Ray? I don't think there's anything wrong," asked Max turning the TV off.

"Yes, he's been acting the same as far as I'm concerned," agreed Tyson. "Well except him going out more."

"Well he keeps on getting phone calls then disappearing for hours and coming back late at night. And he's been skipping meals," explained Ray. "Also I found a bottle of pills on his desk

"Well now that you mention it, I only ever really noticed him staying out late," said Max.

"Well why don't we ask him?" suggested Tyson.

"Well you know Kai being Kai; he's not going to give us a straight answer is he? It wouldn't hurt to try though," said Ray

"Come on you guys lets go ask him now," ordered Tyson standing up and making his way toward their Team Captain's room.

They all barged into his room not bothering to knock.

Kai looked up from his place at the desk, quickly closing the files he had been reading. "Ever heard of knocking?"

"We know, but Kai we want some answers."

"To what, you haven't asked me a question yet."

"We're not playing games Kai, we came in here to try and find out what's wrong with you," stated Ray.

"Well there's nothing wrong with me, I'm-"

"There you go again, you always do that. We know you're not okay Kai."

Kai stood up and crossed the room opening the door, "Okay here's your answer."

"We're not leaving Kai," stated Tyson crossing his arms over his chest.

"How do you know I'm ill in the first place?"

"We never said that we thought that you were ill," smirked Ray as Kai cursed quietly under his breath. "But since you asked, what are these prescriptions for then Kai if you're not ill, huh?" inquired Ray pointing to a pill bottle on the desk.

"That stuff is none of your business," shouted Kai.

"Well you make it our business when you worry us," stated Max.

"Kai why do you have to take the medicine?" asked Tyson. Kai growled before snatching it off him.

"Kai please tell us," pleaded Max.

Kai glared at them long and hard before storming out of there slamming the bedroom and the front door behind him.

"Well that went well didn't it," sighed Ray.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	3. Appointment

Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy.

I would like to thank; MioneRox, RoseOfSharon28, and sky d for reviewing the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

The bluenette just walked not really caring where he was going. He felt so mad at his team for just barging in and then poking their noses where they didn't belong. He sighed, stopping to see where his feet had taken him. He had ended up by the bridge. Kai slid down the grassy hill before lying back against the plush grass at the bottom. A sigh escaped his lips as he stared at the clear sky contemplating whether to oblige to his teammates' request or not.

Meanwhile the three aforementioned teens sat in the living room watching TV. One of them sitting there, was not really paying attention to the people on the screen. He was thinking about the pill bottle he had seen on Kai's desk before and wondered what it was, and why he needed it. If only he could read what was underneath it, it was as if someone didn't want it to be read. Ray shook his head; of course, it was done for people like him. His thoughts were soon interrupted by the phone ringing. Ray ran to pick it up.

"Hello Ray speaking."

"Hello may I speak to Hiwatari Kai please?"

"Who may I say is calling?"

"Dr. Sato."

"Hold on…I'm sorry Kai is not here at the moment would you like to leave a message?"

"Oh yes okay, could you tell him that his appointment tomorrow has been changed to 7pm thank you bye."

"Will do, bye."

Ray put the phone down with a smile on his face, finally being able to name the mysterious phone caller. As usually Kai beat him to the phone, or it was snatched off of him.

"Hey you guys, you guys," shouted Ray moving back over to them.

"What?" they shouted back their eyes not leaving the screen.

"Follow me to my room a sec."

"Does your room have a TV?" asked Tyson.

"You know it doesn't, just come on I have something really important to tell you." The two boys sighed before switching it off and following him to his room.

"Why couldn't you have told us out there Ray?" asked a grumpy Tyson.

"Because I need you in here just in case Kai comes back okay."

"Okay but what did you want to tell us?" inquired Max as they all sat on the floor in the middle of the medium sized room.

"Well on the phone just now was, what I suspect to be Kai's doctor as his name had a Dr. in front of it and he asked for Kai. Anyway he said that Kai has an appointment tomorrow at 7pm. We could ask him if he wanted one of us to go with him, or if that fails which it most probably will. And I know it's not really right but we follow him to the hospital," explained Ray.

"Sounds good, but what do we do when we get there? I'm guessing it would be pretty hard to listen in on a conversation at the hospital," asked Tyson.

"You're probably right, but I guess by going there we might be able to find out something. Or I guess we could just wait around for Kai to come out, but I doubt he'd be happy to see us," suggested Ray. "Oh and I'm going to tell Hilary as well, okay."

"Look guys I know this sounds like a good idea. But isn't it an invasion of Kai's privacy. He's already told us that he doesn't want to tell us, and I want to find out as much as you guys do but this seems wrong," said Max.

"I know Max, but the longer we leave things the worse they could get. And anyway we might not find anything out at all," said Ray putting a hand on Max's shoulder as the younger boy nodded.

**Next Day**

Ray had phoned Hilary that morning, as he couldn't get a hold of her last night. Hilary had reacted a bit like Max after Ray had told her, wanting to do it, but not really sure. So now Hilary was waiting for a call from Kai.

When they had told Kai yesterday night he didn't seem too thrilled that they now knew even more about his situation. He had glared at them as if to say; 'can't-you-just-stay-out-of-my-business', before stalking off to his room. He just hoped that they didn't find out anything more.

Kai knew that this time he had to phone Hilary. He just wasn't sure how he should tell her. As he didn't want her to feel upset as this was the second time he was cancelling on her, but he also didn't want her to ask any questions about it. Kai knew that he shouldn't leave it too late, so he ended up calling her in the early afternoon.

"Hello Tachibana residence, Hilary speaking," came her cheerful voice.

"Hi Hil."

"Oh hi Kai how are you?"

"I'm okay, but I've got something to tell you about tonight."

"What?" she asked already knowing, but was glad that he was going to let her know this time.

"I can't make it tonight as I have another appointment, I'm really sorry."

"No it's alright Kai, I'm just glad that you rung to tell me this time, okay."

"Okay, are you sure you're not mad?"

"Yes, I'm a little sad that I won't get to see you today, but at least you rung to tell me okay."

"Okay, I've got to go now."

"Okay bye, see you tomorrow."

"Yes, sure."

Kai hung up the phone, thinking that that went pretty well. He put it down to him actually telling her this time, he was also glad that she hadn't asked him about the appointment. Which he thought was a bit weird as last time he had mentioned it she had asked him, but he just shrugged it off before going to his room.

Today had been a normal day; Kai had woken them up; they had trained in the morning and now had the rest of the day to themselves. Kai had been slightly suspicious of them, wondering why his teammates had been so quiet today, and why they hadn't asked him any questions. He knew they were up to something, he just couldn't figure out what.

Hilary had come over at 6:30 through the back door of Tyson's Dojo, and stayed in Ray's bedroom until they were ready to leave. As if Kai saw her he may wonder why she hadn't come earlier and suspected something. Kai left at 6:45, and the rest of the team followed him hoping that they were staying a safe distance from their team captain.

As Kai was walking his mind was lost in other things, which caused him to fail to notice the people tailing him. Once he had arrived at the dreaded place, he stared up at the nine storey greyish white building, the words 'Minami Hospital' in silver letters above the door. Kai stood outside the building leaning against the wall adjacent to the door, not really wanting to go in. It was then Kai felt as though he was being watched and turned to his right, only to see the street before him. He scanned the area looking for anything suspicious, but nothing seemed out of place. He sighed shaking his head before going in, wanting to get this over and done with.

After Kai had gone in, the Bladebreakers waited a little while before following him. They entered the building, the inside being white with a bit of a blue or green splashed on certain walls here and there. When they had located the waiting room, Ray peered in seeing Kai sitting in a corner his arms crossed over his chest, eyes closed. The four of them stood round the corner, waiting for him to come out and heard the door open and a kind voice say Kai's name. The fair haired nurse came round the corner and was surprised to see the nervous looking teens standing there.

"May I ask why you were standing there?" she questioned hands on her hips.

"Um, we just came to meet our friend here, as we said that we would go with him to the hospital today," quickly said Ray. She eyed them suspiciously, a slight frown still on her face.

"What is the name of your friend?"

"Hiwatari, Kai," replied Tyson. She nodded and looked at the clipboard she had been holding.

"He's in examination room 2, but only one of you is allowed in with him. The rest of you stay in the waiting room," she told them before leaving.

They all sighed in relief, slight smiled on their faces. Then they blatantly ignored the nurses' request and all went down the immaculate corridors in search of examination room 2.

Meanwhile Kai sat on the bed in the room, staring at his hands waiting for the doctor to return. He closed his eyes another sigh escaping his lips, trying to calm himself down as the nervousness was only making him feel worse, and of course he didn't want to show the doctor this on his return.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	4. Sneaking Around

Here is the next chapter of Why? Hope you enjoy!

I would like to thank; sky d for reviewing the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

Kai opened his eyes and looked around the small white room. In front of the large window covered by thick blinds was a medium sized wooden desk, files and papers stacked neatly into two piles on either side of the desk. There was a black swivel chair behind the desk, with two grey plastic chairs in front of it. About 5ft in front of the desk was a hospital bed that he was currently sitting on. His gaze was then turned to the white door about 2 ½ft to his left; with a small circular window near the top of it. Kai went back to staring at his hands wondering how much longer the doctor was going to take.

The sound of the door opening caused Kai to look towards it again. Dr. Sato came into the room carrying a clipboard and pen dressed in his normal doctors' attire, he had slightly greying hair, with a fringe ending just above the glasses he wore over kind dark brown eyes.

"Hello Hiwatari-san, sorry the appointment is late today; another one of my patients came in needing emergency treatment. That's why I'm a bit late now as well, I was just checking up on them," he explained as Kai just nodded in response. "Well I'm just going to ask you a couple of questions like I did last time, which will be followed by a blood test and then we will take you for an MRI okay?"

"An MRI why?" asked Kai hoping the worry couldn't be detected in his voice.

"Just a precaution." Kai nodded.

"Okay, how are you feeling today?"

"Tired."

"When was the last time you vomited?"

"Yesterday."

"When was the last time you ate?"

"Yesterday."

"You know you should eat, it's not going to help you if you don't eat." Kai just nodded, not going to follow the doctors' instructions, as eating usually ended in him feeling worse. It's not like he could lie, as he had done that once but a blood test had proven him wrong, and he didn't really want to get found out again.

"Have you been taking your medication?" Kai again nodded.

"I'm going to need some more soon," added Kai as Dr. Sato nodded and noted this down, before placing the clipboard on the desk nearby. He then went over to the small grey plastic chest of drawers next to the desk, getting a syringe and a small vial out of one of the drawers. Kai felt his pulse quicken as he advanced towards him with that thing, he wanted to run, jump do something to get away from it, but also knew that, that would make it worse for him. His gaze quickly turned to the window, biting his lip as he felt the needle pierce his skin.

"All done, now if you will follow me up to the scanning room," said the doctor as he walked out and Kai hopped off the bed and followed him.

As they exited the room, Kai saw another door to his right close rather quickly. His eyes were torn away from it when he heard his name.

While Kai had been in the room the Bladebreakers had stood outside it, trying to listen to the conversation going on inside. Ray had peeked once or twice through the window for a few seconds, not really wanting to risk it. He had only seen the doctor's back anyway. Ray's keen hearing had heard footsteps and he motioned for the other three teens to follow him. Luckily Tyson managed to spot an empty room and they rushed in, closing it just as Kai entered the corridor.

"You guys I'm so glad that we couldn't hear anything, as I feel so bad right now. We're betraying his trust by coming here. If you guys want to keep on coming here fine you do that, but I'm his…friend and I want it stay that way. I'm going home now, and if he asks me what I did today I'm telling him the truth, and I hope you lot do the same. I know we didn't hear anything but what happens if we did hear something personal that he didn't want us to know. He's not telling us for a reason and I'm going wait until he tells me that reason or actually tells me what's wrong. Bye you guys," Hilary lectured before leaving the room, worry filling her chest. The rest of the Bladebreakers looked at each other guilt written all over their faces at what they had done.

As Kai headed up towards the MRI room he felt his stomach tie up in knots. He remembered Dr. Sato saying it was a precaution, but a precaution for what? He hoped that he wasn't as bad as he first thought.

'At least I have my friends to turn to…if and if I do need help…I think,' he thought, not knowing how he would tell them if he had to.

Once in the room, Kai had to change into a hospital gown and was given three more injections; one on either side of his chest and in his stomach. He was also made to drink a small amount of greenish blue liquid, the doctor saying that it would make seeing his insides better. Kai nervously turned to look at the MRI machine; it was a big grey donut-shaped machine next to the back wall of the room. It wasn't the machine that made Kai nervous, it was the small hole he was being asked to lay in. He looked to his left seeing Dr. Sato sitting at a computer behind a glass screen, who nodded at him. Kai put in the ear plugs he had been given and lay on the bed like structure that was sticking out of the mouth of the machine. Upon going inside the closeness of the walls around him and the noise caused him to shut his eyes and take a deep breath, willing himself to calm down. Kai's thoughts then wandered back to what was causing this scan to happen in the first place. He knew what was causing this to happen to him. He just wanted to know why so much damage had been caused, and if the doctors here knew how to help him. As he just didn't want to have to deal with this anymore.

After what seemed like forever Kai felt what he was laying on move and the noise around him faded as he was brought into the open again. He sat up quickly, causing himself to feel dizzy as a result. The doctor then instructed him to go back to the examination room, and that he would be there shortly.

The bluenette quickly changed back into his normal clothes, and was retying his scarf when the doctor entered the room, holding a big brown envelope and his clipboard. Kai watched as the doctor took the dark sheets of thin plastic out of the envelope, and placed them on the fluorescent screen so that they could see them better. Dr. Sato then proceeded to point to different places on each of the scans, and the knots in Kai's stomach grew tighter and the worry in his chest grew deeper.

A worried brunette sat in her bedroom, thinking about what Kai could say when she told him. He wouldn't break up her would he? But she could not, not tell him, then that would be a secret between them and she didn't want that. She lay back on her bed staring at her white ceiling, wondering how she would tell him. Her mind then flitted back to Tyson, Ray and Max and hoped that they had gone home soon after she had. Soon enough sleep began to tug at her, and she let it pull her all the way. Hilary was woken up what felt like minutes later, by someone knocking at her door. The brunette quickly looked at the clock in her room; 8:38pm and raced downstairs and opened it only to find Kai there; she felt her heart beat faster.

"Hi," he greeted as he kissed her on the cheek. She greeted him back but noticed that he sounded upset.

Hilary sat on the sofa and Kai copied her, and he hugged her and she leant into his chest closing her eyes, hoping that he was alright. When she opened them, piece of cotton wool stuck to his arm with medical tape was in her line of vision. Hilary asked him what had happened.

"Um, I had blood test" he said quickly and quietly, remembering that he should have taken that off before he got here.

"Why?"

"I have one every so often." she nodded. "So what did you do today?"

She sat up out of his embrace and he wondered why as she looked away from him. "Um…I…um…you're not going to like what I have to say…Ray took a message for you yesterday about you having a hospital appointment today. And he suggested that we follow you. But when I got there, I realized that this was wrong and that we were betraying your trust by doing this. We, we were outside the room but I swear to you we didn't hear or see anything. I don't know if they did as I left them there. But I want you know I'm really, really sorry Kai, please forgive me," she explained feeling herself get all hot and bothered a she played with the hem of her cream skirt. Hilary was surprised when she felt a pair of strong arms around her.

"It's okay, I forgive you. I'm a bit annoyed that you followed me, but in the end you did the right thing and left. I'll have to talk to my team though. Thanks for being honest with me," he told her

"It's okay," she sighed relieved at his response, and turned round to kiss him. "Do you mind if I ask why you were there, apart from the blood test. You're okay aren't you?"

"Yes…I just went for a blood test to follow up the check up I had last time…but I'm fine, so don't worry about it," he said but she could detect a hint of sadness in his voice.

They then sat there talking together, kissing every now and again. Before sitting and watching a bit if TV their hands linked. Kai felt so good to be in the presence of someone who he loved and loved him back. It was weird that he felt so happy but yet so sad at the same time.

Later that evening Kai went home feeling annoyed at Hilary and the others for following him. But the feeling he got when Hilary told him the truth, had overpowered the other feeling, and it didn't hinder his love for her in the slightest. He thought it was because she was honest with him, and he sighed if only he could be completely honest with her…When he got back he had to now deal with his team, and wondered if they would tell him the truth as well.

When Kai finally arrived at Tyson's dojo he sighed again before walking in, finding his team mates not in front of the TV as usual, but heard voices coming from the kitchen. Kai peered at the clocking above the TV noticing that it was 11:25pm and thought it was a bit strange that the others were still awake. He peeked round the door to find them all eating and talking happily. Though it was a bit strange to be eating now, then again it could be a late night snack. Kai sighed yet again, and turned his gaze away from them. He finally stepped into the room and everyone went silent, turning their gaze to him.

"Hi Kai," greeted Ray always the first one to talk in situations like this, Kai just nodded so show that he had heard him as he fished in the fridge for a bottle of water.

"So how ya been Kai, we haven't seen you all day," asked Tyson.

Kai really wanted to say, 'Oh I think you have' but he wanted them to tell him first instead of him dragging it out of them.

"Good. So what have you guys been up to today, got any training in after I left?" he asked seeing them all glance at one another nervous looks on their faces. But Tyson quickly asked.

"Hey Kai, have you seen Hilary yet and like you know talked to her?" Kai held back a laugh at the expression on Tyson's face and wished he had a camera. There was a long pause, which Kai did on purpose as he wanted to drag it out for as long as possible.

"Yes, I saw her on my way here why?"

"Oh no we're dead," mumbled Tyson leaning back into his chair. Kai had heard this and smirked.

"Aren't you going to answer my question?"

"Oh yes…um, well…and please don't get mad at us but…well we followed you to the Hospital today. But we swear we didn't hear or see anything," confessed Ray.

"Did you do anything else except snoop into my personal life today?"

"Look Kai, we're really, really sorry. We're just worried about you dude. We just wanted to know if you were okay, and after Hilary lectured us and left we felt so guilty and left ourselves, but we're really sorry," apologised Tyson, Max nodding next to him.

"Fine, just don't let me catch you guys doing that ever again, because if you do I might not be so lenient," said Kai before quickly leaving.

They all sighed and thanked the heavens that they didn't get yelled at by their captain.

Once Kai had left them he almost ran to the bathroom, feeling so scared and sick with worry. After what he had been told today, he didn't know what to do anymore; he just didn't know what to do with himself anymore. He just hoped that he received better news tomorrow. At least he still had his team mates, no wait friends and his girlfriend Hilary by his side right? He smiled sadly, the others wanted to know what was wrong with him, and soon they would get their wish. And they wouldn't leave him once he told them right?

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	5. Together

Here is Chapter Five, enjoy!

I would like to thank; kailover2008, beybladequeen08, RoseOfSharon28, and sky d for reviewing the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

A very tired Kai lay on his bed, the covers lying twisted over his lower half. He placed his hands over his face before pulling them through his hair. Kai rolled onto his left side to stare at his clock and groaned.

12:56

The big red letters showed, and he sighed as the six turned into a seven. Rolling onto his back again, Kai closed his eyes willing sleep to come to him. Kai found that even though he felt so tired he couldn't seem to sleep. He put it down to him worrying about what was happening to him. Kai knew exactly what had caused his health to slowly deteriorate; he just hadn't told the Hospital about this.

At first Kai had thought that it wouldn't do anything to him as it had been months after he had been told about it. But then the signs and symptoms that he had been told would happen were happening, and it scared him. Kai wanted to stop it, and as much as he hated the hospital, he finally took the help that they offered hoping that they could help him. Only they hadn't found anything so far. Kai had been hiding other symptoms away from them and other ones that he was to afraid to admit to himself, but soon he wouldn't be able to anymore. This was due to the fact that it was beginning to speed up, and if nothing was done soon he would have to look, elsewhere for help. And he really didn't want to.

Kai felt a familiar pain in his stomach and got up, quickly rushing to the bathroom. Kai sat near the toilet, fighting the urge to throw up again. He retched every now and again, not bringing anything up, the bile just rising in his throat before going down again like a yo-yo burning his throat. He just thought it strange, as usually he had to eat first before he vomited.

When Kai finally felt that he could stand without vomiting again. He swayed a bit feeling dizzy, but managed to make it back to his bed, flopping down onto it. It seemed this little excursion had tired him out and he finally fell asleep, the clock now reading, 1:20.

As usual the next morning, Kai was the first one up at 5:30am. He had a nice long shower trying to keep his mind off of the problem at hand. He then went for a walk, not having enough strength this morning to wake the others up.

'Oh well they always complain they want more days off,' he thought, as he walked down the empty streets his hands in his pockets, eyes trained to the floor.

The bluenette didn't care where his feet took him as long as it just distracted him for a while. First he ended up at the park, and Kai slowly walked through looking at the worn colourful play equipment. His gaze rested on the swing and for some reason he felt the urge to sit on it. Kai swung gently back and forth, the swaying have some sort of therapeutic effect on him, as it seemed to calm his nerves somewhat. He didn't really understand why, but continued to do it, almost forgetting about his problem, almost. When the sound of footsteps and loud voices came to his attention, making Kai stand up and quickly walk away. He wondered who was went to the park this early as well, and guessed it was the school children that came to play for a little while before school.

Kai continued to let his feet take him places, and soon realized that he was walking down a familiar road. When he looked up a small smile came to his lips and decided to pay someone a visit. He just hoped that it wasn't too early and knocked on the painted wooden door.

A petite brunette wearing a pair of white shorts and a blue top answered the door, a smile appearing on her face once she saw who it was. Hilary tiptoed and kissed Kai lightly on the lips, as his arms wrapped around her in a hug.

Once they were in Hilary's bedroom they just talked sitting on her bed and kissed a little. Suddenly Kai felt the need to throw up again; he tried to not run out of the room and made it to the bathroom just in time. Hilary sat there a worried look on her face when he came back.

"Are you okay, you look pale? Where did you go just now?"

"Just don't feel that good, and bathroom," he admitted sitting down next to her again.

"Were you sick?" she asked him getting worried and turning round to face her ill boyfriend properly before feeling his forehead, it feeling warm. Kai shook his head to answer her previous question. "Are you sure you're okay?" he just nodded, "Well you've got a temperature, so lie down."

Kai smiled slightly and lay down on her bed, feeling sleepy the second his head hit the pillow. She then lay next to him, them facing each other, their hands intertwined.

"Feel a bit better?" she asked. Kai just nodded. Hilary then began to talk, Kai saying something every now and again in response. Now Hilary's head was lying on Kai's chest, one hand was holding hers, while his other arm was wrapped around her waist.

The brunette stopped mid sentence when the bluenette lying next to her let go of her hand and placed it under her chin, raising it slightly so they were now looking at one another again. She stared into his crimson orbs a small smile coming to her lips, wondering what he wanted.

"…I love you Hilary," he whispered kissing her. "I love you too Kai." and they kissed again before hugging. After a little while of being in each other's embrace, they fell asleep together.

Hilary was the first to awake out of the two and just lay there her hand still holding his. She looked up and smiled at how cute he looked asleep. Hilary had wanted to get up but because Kai's arm was around her, coupled with him being a light sleeper; when she went to get off of the bed, it would probably wake him up. So she lay there for a little while, wondering how she was going to get up. She looked up at his face again, another smile coming to her lips, and she moved closer hoping to kiss his cheek. As she got nearer she felt warmth coming from his forehead and put her free hand onto it. It was a lot hotter than before which made her bit her lip. Hilary carefully let go of his hand, and slowly took his arm from around her waist before getting up as quickly and as quietly as possible.

When she came back she found Kai with a pained expression on his face as he tossed and turned. Hilary waited in worry until he calmed down and then she placed the cold damp flannel onto his burning forehead, hoping that it would help to bring his temperature down. She then held his hand worried that he was really ill and wondered why he hadn't told her.

Soon Kai sat up and found Hilary sitting beside him on a chair holding his hand. She took the now dry flannel out of his lap where it had fallen from his forehead and threw it into the bowl full of water placed on the bedside table, where it floated slightly before sinking.

"Kai are you feeling better?" she asked and Kai could hear the worry in her voice. Kai nodded, answering truthfully; maybe all he had needed was a good night's sleep.

"How long have you been ill like this?"

"It's just a temperature, but since last night. I did feel better this morning and that's why I came to see you, but I'm sorry I guess I wasn't better like I thought I was. And don't worry it's not contiguous," he told her wondering why it felt so easy to tell her these things. She nodded and hugged him, surprising him slightly, but he hugged her back.

"Do you want to go home?" Kai shook his head, liking the feeling of being with her. "You can if you want, and I'll even walk you home because you are ill and I don't want to make you sicker." Kai shook his head.

"I'm fine really, I guess I just needed to sleep, and my temperature is gone anyways," he said as she felt his forehead, it only slightly warm now.

"Are you sure, I don't want you to have a relapse," Kai nodded and smiled slightly.

"Yes Hilary, it was just a temperature I'm okay."

"Do you feel sick?" he again shook his head. "Do you think that you'll be able to eat a little lunch?" Kai knew that he wouldn't be able to keep whatever she was going to make down for long, but he saw the happiness in her eyes and didn't want to be the one to take it away so he just nodded. This caused her smile to grow bigger.

"Think you're up to helping me make it or do you want to rest up here?" Kai smiled and nodded before getting up and following her downstairs.

Kai sat down on a wooden stool, in front of a kitchen counter Hilary next to him. He wasn't that great at cooking, but he was going to help her to make their lunch anyway, which today was going to be ramen. As they were preparing the food, Hilary noticed that he had paled slightly, and wondered if the sight, smell or both was making him feel ill.

"Kai are you okay?" he nodded.

"Why?"

"You look a bit pale," she told him, "if you feel ill you can stop you don't have to eat." Kai just shook his head.

"Don't worry I'm fine. If I didn't want to eat I'd tell you okay," Hilary nodded as a smile appeared on her face again which caused Kai to smile as well.

"Kai I know you must be getting sick of me asking you if you're okay and all that. But, did you just have a temperature last night?"

"Don't worry about it, you're just worried. I had one last night, I didn't feel well, I was really tired and I had a headache. I think I just needed to sleep, as after we woke up I felt better," he told her.

"Did you have a headache when you came here?" He shook his head again. "So you feel better?" he again nodded.

"Really?" he again nodded, as she smiled. He loved it when she smiled, it usually causing him to do the same.

When they had finally finished, they knelt down across from each other and ate together; both saying, 'itadakimasu' before eating. They were soon interrupted by the phone ringing and Hilary quickly got up to answer it.

"Hello Tachibana Residence, Hilary speaking."

"Hi Hil."

"Hi Tyson."

"Do you know where Kai is? We haven't seen him at all today, and we went looking for him and can't find him. And we hoped that you would know?"

"Um…actually he's here. This is because I was out for a walk this morning and saw him and invited him in."

"Oh okay, well do you mind asking him when he plans on returning?"

"Yes sure."

"Kai, its Tyson and he wants to know when you'll be coming home."

"What is he my mother? Why?"

"He said why?" she told him leaving out the first part of his sentence.

"Because we haven't seen him since yesterday, and there is nothing else to do around here."

"Oh my gosh! Did you just say that you wanted to train Tyson?"

"Ha, ha very funny, just ask the sourpuss when he's coming home."

"Don't call him that Tyson."

"Kai he said because he is bored and wants to train," Kai looked at her. "I know it's weird isn't it," they just smiled at one another before Kai gave his answer.

"Tomorrow."

Hilary smiled again as she told Tyson this.

"He said tomorrow."

"Okay, tomo – what? Where's he going? Wait he's not staying at yours is he Hil?"

"No Tyson, I think Kai was messing around."

"He made a joke, wow. Anyway so when is he coming home?"

Kai took the phone off of Hilary.

"Tyson I'll come home when I feel like it okay, so leave Hilary alone and go and train yourself. You don't need me babying you all the time." He told him before hanging up, while Hilary giggled in the background.

"Thank you, I thought I'd never get rid of him," she smiled before sitting in front of her food again.

They then carried on eating and talking, when an idea popped into his head.

"Hey Hilary, how about one day soon I take you out to a restaurant?"

"I'd like that, I really would. But how soon are we talking?"

Kai smiled before answering, "However soon you want it."

"Um…how about a week today?" Kai nodded. "…You won't have a Hospital appointment then would you?" Kai shook his head.

"I shouldn't have but sometimes they change it at the last minute, but I'll phone and tell you if they do."

Hilary smiled and nodded as she placed her chop sticks over the bowl as Kai did the same and they then both said, 'gochiso sama deshita.'

"That was really nice Hil, thanks," thanked Kai.

"Thank you, but you deserve some of the credit as well. You helped cook it as well." Kai just shook his head as if to say no it was all you. Kai noticed that the smile had gone from her face and she was staring at her lap, playing with her fingers.

"You okay?"

"…Kai if they found out that something was wrong with you, would you tell me?" Kai looked at her seeing the worry deep within her chocolate brown orbs and he nodded as he felt like she was the only person he could really talk to. Seeing the worry lesson as he nodded filled him with a bit of relief.

"But…I'm going to be okay so there's nothing to worry about," he told her as she smiled and nodded.

The brunette took his hand, leading him up the wooden stairs, and to her bedroom. They again lay on her bed, holding hands again. Kai was quite pleased with himself; as he had been able to eat all of the food he had been given, and not want vomit yet. So maybe things weren't as bad as he had been told, or better yet the medicine he had been given was actually working.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	6. I Still Want to Be With You

Here is the next chapter, enjoy!

I would like to thank; sky d for reviewing the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

Kai awoke later that day still feeling really tired even though he had been sleeping for a good two hours. He looked down at the sleeping brunette lying next to him; his arm protectively around her waist, while his free hand held hers. He smiled at how peaceful she looked. He stared up at the plain ceiling, his eyes then wandering around the lilac painted room. The clock on her bedside table then caught his attention. Kai stared at the time for a moment; 4:55pm, feeling as though he should be doing something. It was then that it registered in his mind that he was going to be late if he didn't hurry up. He quickly got off the bed careful not to wake Hilary up, wrote her a quick note and left, hoping that he wouldn't be too long.

Hilary awoke a little while later, leaving her eyes closed for a little while, but opened them once she had realised there was no warmth next to her. She sat up and looked around the room wondering where Kai was. As Hilary moved her arm to get up she felt something against her bare arm and looked down at her lap. Sitting there was a piece of folded up paper. It read,

'Dear Hil,

Sorry that I had to leave without saying goodbye, I just remembered that I had an appointment today. I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you before; I guess it just slipped my mind as we were having such a great time together. I shouldn't be too long today.

Kai'

Hilary smiled as she read the note and placed onto her bedside table, before heading downstairs.

Once down there she got herself a cold drink and sat at the breakfast bar reading a magazine. Hilary looked at the clock a couple minutes later wondering when Kai had left, and when he was going to come back. She sighed and turned back to her magazine hoping that Kai would come back with good news.

After about twenty minutes she had finished reading the magazine, and was now sitting on the sofa flicking through the channels her mind on different things. Hilary stopped on an Anime she was fond of, luckily having only missed a few minutes of it. When it broke for adverts she quickly got up to get another drink. Hilary had to pass her front door on the way from the living room to the kitchen, and as she did movement outside her door caused her to stop and turn to look at it.

The brunette slowly walked towards her front door, and heard something or someone move again. Hilary stepped down into the genkan, quickly putting her shoes on so she could get closer to the door. She looked through the peephole and didn't see anything, but saw a figure off to the right of the porch. So she knelt down next to the door and pulled back the curtains which covered the small window next to it. She only uncovered it a little bit so that the person couldn't see her. She gasped at what she saw; it was Kai. The bluenette was leaning against the wall; arms crossed over his chest but it was loose and his arms seemed to snake around his waist a bit. He was head was turned slightly to the side, and he was completely still. The brunette was about to turn away. A gasp escaped her lips as she pulled back because the late afternoon sun had caught something travelling down Kai's cheek. Also noticing how they didn't smudge the triangles on his face. She guessed that's why he hadn't come in. Hilary then saw him stand up and wipe the tears away. Causing her to quickly drop the curtain and move away from the door, preparing herself for bad news. A dull knock soon reached her ears and she slowly turned the door knob revealing a calm and collected looking Kai, but she could feel something wasn't right.

"Hi," she greeted kissing him on the cheek.

"Hi," he almost whispered back. Hilary closed the door after he had come in, and followed him to the sofa.

"Kai are you okay?" Kai nodded and turned to look at her forcing a smile. Hilary smiled back, but bit her lip slightly when he turned away knowing that he was hurting on the inside. "…Kai, I'm really sorry but I saw you out on the porch crying, please tell me what's wrong," she admitted feeling her heart thudding in her chest. Kai turned to look at her surprised, but quickly turned away as if he was ashamed.

"…It's okay, I'm not mad. But Hilary what I'm going to tell you isn't going to be what you want to hear, and if you want to leave me then I understand okay?" he told her, causing her heartbeat to grow faster, but she still nodded.

"…Before I came back to Japan over seven months ago, I had been in Russia with Voltaire, unfortunately. I had been there but not to see him, I was visiting someone else. But he kept contacting me, telling me to come and see him. In the end I gave in just because I wanted him to leave me the hell alone…Since I didn't want to listen to him, and I wouldn't follow his wishes, he injected me with something. He told me it would make me change my mind about obeying him. I have no idea what it is, but I shrugged it off as he'd done stuff like that to me before and I'd been able to handle it…but I guess he finally found something that works. At first it did nothing and I thought that maybe he thought I would return to him and be given an antidote for nothing, as maybe he thought I would have been scared at what would have happened. So that's why I left and came to school here in Japan…But soon after the World Championships ended things started to happen to me and soon I didn't know how to handle it. So much as it pained me I asked a doctor to help me hoping that they could as then I wouldn't have to turn to Voltaire for help. Problem is the stuff he had injected me with didn't show up on any blood tests…not until recently and even then it's only small amounts, so the doctors can't get a good sample of it…I can't eat without vomiting afterwards, I always have a headache, my body aches, I can't sleep properly and when I manage to, it makes me even more tired than I already am, and now it's…it's…attacking my body. The doctors have no idea how to stop it," he told her, turning away from her at the end, blinking to try and stop the tears.

"Oh Kai I'm so sorry. Do you where it is attacking first?" she asked taking his hand while Kai shrugged.

"They don't know…the other day I went for a scan and from what they could see the lining of stomach and lungs were damaged quite badly. I went for a scan today as well, and the damage seems to have gotten worse, so that's how they've guessed about it attacking me. They also took some blood," he replied still not looking at her. Hilary just nodded not wanting her boyfriend to die. Kai got up, but stopped by Hilary not relinquishing her hold on his hand.

"Kai I still want to be with, no matter what happens. I want to help you through this, I want to be by your side every step of the way," she told him her tears finally falling. She then hugged him and Kai hugged her back.

"Thank you so much Hil, you don't know how much this means to me," he whispered his tears falling as well.

Kai then started to cough and got up running towards the bathroom, and coughed into the sink a bright red liquid splattering onto the white porcelain.

"Kai!" Hilary gasped as more tears fell down her face; he quickly rinsed out the sink and his mouth before following Hilary back to her room. Kai hugged her, wishing that she hadn't seen that.

"The doctors already know, and they know that both my stomach and lungs are being attacked, but they're trying to see which one is damaged more. They hoped it was my stomach and so do I," he told her. Hilary wiped her tears away before wiping his, and Kai kissed her on the cheek and she did the same back to him. They then hugged each other staying in that position for a little, taking comfort in the other one being there.

The brunette looked up at Kai and smiled, receiving a small one back. She could also see how tired he looked and lay down bringing him with her, they faced each other and Kai held her hand. Hilary caressed his cheek and he smiled slightly causing Hilary to, glad that he was smiling. She really hoped that Kai would be okay.

"I love you Hil," he whispered.

"I love you too Kai," she whispered back before kissing him on the cheek. They soon fell asleep again in each other's warm embrace.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	7. Warm Embrace

Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy!

I would like to thank; Protocal, RoseOfSharon28, hil2378, In Darkness Is Light, and sky d for reviewing the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

A very tired bluenette woke up some hours later. Upon opening his eyes he found the space next to him empty. Kai sat up which caused a wave of dizziness to crash over him, so he lay back down again. Then a familiar feeling in his stomach alerted him, and he got up racing towards the bathroom.

When he came back the room was still empty. Sitting down heavily on the bed, he guessed that she was downstairs. He was about to get up again, when he heard footsteps. The brunette's petite form then appeared in the doorway. Seeing Kai awake caused her to smile and she set the steaming mug of hot liquid down on her desk.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked hoping that he said yes. Kai just nodded.

Hilary then remembered the tea she had brought up and picked it up again. "Here, I made this for you hoping that it might help you, sweet things are usually good after you've had a shock. And hopefully the ginger will help as well," she said handing it to him.

"Thanks," he said taking a couple of sips from it and put it back on the table, it being a bit too hot for him now.

Hilary then sat next to Kai, and he put his arms around her waist and she leant her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. They then sat like that for a little while, just glad to be with each other.

Kai again picked up his hot drink, while his other arm was still around Hilary. Kai then began to sip it again, knowing that if he gulped it down, he would only be sick again. He managed to finish it without feeling the urge to vomit again, which he thought was good for him. Hilary had seen him pale a bit and hoped that he was okay.

"Kai do you feel a bit better after having that drink?" Kai just nodded. "Are you sure you're okay? You're a bit pale?" Kai just nodded and hugged her.

"I know it's hard, but try not to worry so much. I know I'm not well but hopefully I will get better. And if I'm feeling any worse than I am now, I promise I will tell you okay?" Hilary just smiled and nodded before hugging Kai. She smiled into his chest; he always knew what to say to make her feel better. She just wished that she could make him better.

Kai then suddenly broke the hug and got up before walking quickly out of the room. She hoped that he was okay. He came back moments later, looking a lot paler than before.

"Are you okay? Where you sick?" Kai just nodded twice before sitting down next to her.

Hilary then hugged, hoping that Kai would make it through this, while Kai hoped that she didn't worry herself sick.

Kai lay down again after some persuasion by Hilary. The brunette sat there holding his hand, waiting for him to fall asleep knowing that he needed it. A small smile graced her lips when she noticed that he was trying to stay awake, but in the end failed to do so. She slowly let go of his hand and quietly went downstairs, leaving him to sleep in peace.

Soon after Hilary had reached downstairs the ringing of the phone sounded in the house, causing her to dash towards it hoping it hadn't woken Kai.

"Hello, Tachibana Residence, Hilary speaking."

"Hi Hilary, it's me darling."

"Oh hi mum, how are you?"

"I'm alright dear, how are you? I just called to tell you I'll be late home again today. And your father is not coming back from his business trip until tomorrow evening. Will you be alright until I get back? If you wanted you could stay round your friend's house if that made you feel safer than be alone?"

"I'm okay mum…would it be alright if one of my friends stayed here instead?"

"As long as you're not sleeping in the same bed," came her reply knowing that her friends were all boys.

"Okay but we weren't going to anyway."

"Good, so I'll see you later Hilary, goodbye."

"Bye mum." Hilary sighed as she hung up the phone and her gaze turned to the stairs. Since Kai hadn't come down she guessed that he was still asleep. So she sat down on the sofa and started to flick through the channels again.

The phone ringing for a second time caused Hilary to jump, scaring her a little before quickly picking it up.

"Hello, Tachibana Residence, Hilary speaking."

"Oh hey Hil, I was just wondering if Kai was still at your house?"

"…yes he's still here, why?"

"We haven't seen him in a little while, just wanted to know where he was. Can I speak to him?"

"He's, er, in the bathroom," she replied quickly.

"Oh okay, I can wait. So what have you two been up to today?"

"What do you mean by that Tyson?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering because you obviously couldn't have talked much together."

"Well actually we did talk and just watched movies and stuff."

"Why does he talk to you, he never talks to us."

"I don't know, for starters I don't call him names all the time."  
"For your information those are terms of endearment, friends usually have nicknames."

"Whatever you say Tyson."

"Anyway is he done yet?"

"Um…he's, he's gone Tyson. I think he must have heard me talking to you."

"Oh okay, he should come back here soon then right? Wait, hey."

"Yes most probably, but he could be hiding as again he most probably heard me talking to you."

"Ha ha, very funny. Well if he's not back in half an hour I'll call you again."

"Joy, okay Tyson see you later."

"Yes, bye." Hilary again sighed as she put the phone down, biting her lip slightly as she again looked towards the stairs wondering if she should go up and check on him.

Meanwhile upstairs, Kai had woken up after the second phone ring. He sat up running his hand down his face before stretching. He could hear a soft voice from downstairs, but couldn't make out the words. Guessing that Hilary was downstairs he shakily stood up before falling back down again. The room then started to spin as the familiar pain in his stomach started again. So he stumbled towards the bathroom, coming back a few moments later looking a lot paler than before. By standing the spinning had gotten worse, so on his way back to the bed Kai collapsed. So he sat there his head in hands, willing the room to stay in one place. In the end he managed to crawl over the bed before lying back down on it. Now not feeling well enough to go downstairs and get Hilary. He was just glad that she hadn't seen what had just happened; otherwise she would worry about him even more. Soon enough, footsteps could be heard and then Hilary appeared in the doorway.

Seeing Kai sitting up on the bed made her smile slightly, but she noticed he was a lot paler than before. She then sat down on the bed next to him, and Kai took her hand.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Tired," he replied. Hilary just nodded and hugged him.

Kai laid his head on hers, while she leaned her head on his chest. A smile could now be seen on Hilary's face, as she could feel his heartbeat again. For some reason the sound made her feel better. The brunette then moved bringing Kai with her, so that they were now leaning against the wall before resuming their positions.

"Are you sure you're alright?" she asked into his chest, and she felt Kai nodded. "You sure?" Kai smiled before nodding again.

They sat there for a little while, enjoying the feel of being in each other's arms. Hilary then moved again and looked up at Kai before kissing him on the cheek and then hugging him again. She closed her eyes, saddened as she could now see the pain in Kai's eyes; she just wished that it wasn't there. She just hoped that in some way she could help make that pain disappear. He had told her that it was speeding up, but now it's as if it was doing it right in front of her eyes.

The two of them sat in a silence for a little while longer, but Hilary then decided to start a conversation not wanting to be alone with her thoughts anymore. Suddenly Kai broke away and jumped off of the bed before racing towards the bathroom. Hilary hoping that he was alright. When he came back and sat down, she could hear that he was having trouble breathing. After a little while his breathing regulated and she even double checked that he was okay before they hugged again.

The brunette knew that she was worrying too much, but she couldn't help it, she just loved Kai so much and she just wanted to look after him. Kai knew that it was hard for Hilary not to worry and he coped with that by answering her questions. He just tried to make her feel better whenever he could, so that it would hopefully ease the worrying that was building up inside her.

So they sat there again in each other's embrace, feeling so much better in the arms of a loved one. Kai hoped that they found a cure and quick, so that he would get better, as did Hilary.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	8. Comforting Embrace

Here is Chapter Eight, hope you enjoy.

I would like to thank; sky d for reviewing the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

The couple's conversation was broken by the ringing of the phone again. So Hilary leapt up and grabbed it, wondering who it could be this time.

"Hello Tachibana residence, Hilary speaking, how can I help?"

"Is Hiwatari Kai there please?"

"Uh, yes who may I say is calling?"

"Dr. Sato."

Hilary passed the phone to Kai who looked confused as the phone was handed to him, and put it to his ear cautiously.

"Hello."

"Hi, is this Hiwatari Kai?"  
"What do you want?"

"It's me Dr. Sato." Kai sighed, knowing who it was, and that this couldn't be good news.

"How did you get me here?"

"I phoned where you were living at the moment and one of the boys there gave me this number."

"Fine. What's wrong with me?" asked Kai getting straight to the point.

"Would you be able to come down to the hospital?"  
"Now?"

"Yes now."  
"Why can't you just tell me?"

"Because I have to show you and in case you didn't notice this telephone doesn't come with a screen."

"Fine, I'll be there soon."

"Bye." Kai then hung up.

Kai sighed lying back against the wall when he felt Hilary's hand over his. He stared at their hands for a moment before looking up to see her concerned face. Another sigh escaped his lips, before moving to get off of the bed.

"What's wrong?"  
"I don't know, they just want me to come down to the hospital now."

"What, why?"

"Because he wants to show me something."

"I'm coming with you." Kai just nodded and stood up knowing that he wouldn't be able to stop her anyway, and at the moment he didn't really have the strength to try either.

As they neared the hospital, Kai was actually thankful for once; as he started to feel the urge to vomit again, and he didn't really want to be sick in public. Hilary noticed that he was paling, and hoped that he wouldn't pass out or anything. She just hoped they got to the hospital before anything happened to him.

Once there Kai checked in they sat down, Kai quickly got up coming back moments later. When Kai sat back down, Hilary could tell that Kai was nervous and squeezed his hand slightly which caused him to turn to her and smile slightly. Someone shouting out Kai's name brought them back to the room.

Kai kissed Hilary on the check and whispered, "I won't be long," in her ear before leaving, still trying to keep the contents of his stomach down.

Dr. Sato had seen Kai say goodbye to the petite brunette, and knew that Kai was usually nervous and wondered if he wanted her to come in. As the boy neared him, he voiced his earlier question to which Kai nodded, knowing that it would make him feel a lot better if she was there.

So Kai went and got Hilary and they followed the doctor down the corridor holding hands. Once they reached an empty room Hilary squeezed his hand again, while Kai wondered why they weren't in his office today.

"So what's wrong with me now?" asked Kai getting straight to the point, knowing it couldn't be good.

"Well we know that it's attacking different places in your body, and we do now know that it is your stomach that has sustained more damage. We've deduced from that, that this toxin started attacking it first. Judging by the damage I surveyed today, you won't be able to eat as you wouldn't keep anything down for more than five minutes. So you will have to be hospitalised so that we could feed you the nutrients you need through by Parenteral Nutrition drip. This will be inserted via a catheter into your subclavian vein which is just under you collarbone," he explained to them. "But your lungs have also sustained a good deal of damage as well, which is what is causing you to cough up blood. We are guessing that as time goes on, the damage to your stomach and lungs will increase, and more areas of your body will also be affected," he added.

Kai nodded trying to take this all in as well as not liking the fact that he had to stay here. He looked to his right to see Hilary staring at the floor. He knew that she was upset, and really wished that she wasn't.

"So do I stay here from today?"

"Yes."

"What are the symptoms going to be?" he asked a bit scared of the answer.

"Well you may vomit a couple of times a day; as well as coughing up blood every now and again, but that shouldn't happen too often. Any attempt to eat would cause you to vomit violently. But you should still be able to take in a small amount of liquids every few hours. And as the toxin continues to spread through your system, then the symptoms will get worse," he told them.

Hilary let the silent tears fall down her face, and wondered why this was happening to Kai? Why did his twisted grandfather do this to his own grandson. Hilary then felt something warm wiping her tears away, and put her hand there to feel Kai's hand. She turned to her left to see Kai with a sad expression on his face. They then hugged each other, thankful that the other one was there.

"So is this why we're in here, it's because this is my new room?" he asked turning to face the doctor, who nodded.

"This is the room you will be staying in. If your 'friend' wouldn't mind going home and getting some of your belongings. That would be okay," he told them. "Otherwise we do have clothes that you can wear."

"That's fine, would I be able to do that later or do I have to do it now?" Hilary said.

"No it will be alright to do it later; I'll just go and get you some pyjamas, as well as some painkillers. I'll be back in a minute."

Kai then sat down on the bed, Hilary sitting next to him before kissing him on the check.

The doctor soon repapered in the doorway scaring Hilary slightly. "Here are the pyjamas and painkillers. I'll be back in a couple of hours to see how you've been." They both nodded as he left.

They then hugged each other again as Kai lay down bringing Hilary with him, her head ending up on his chest, while his arm was around her petit waist. Kai was just thankful that someone was here with him. As it meant the fear and nervousness he was feeling wasn't as intense as if he had been here alone.

After laying there for a little while Kai got up to get dressed. He came back out of the bathroom connected to the room, wearing the white long sleeved pyjamas, before sitting back on the bed.

"Are you okay?" Hilary asked him worried, Kai just nodded.

"I'm going to have to tell the others now, aren't I?" Kai stated rather than asked. Hilary just nodded, almost forgetting about the others because of what had gone on. "I actually hoped that I wouldn't have to tell any of you guys, and that it would get sorted and things would go back to normal," he admitted.

"It would have been good if it wasn't as bad as it is," she said quietly. Kai squeezed her slightly, a sad smile on his face.

They sat like that for a little while in each others' arms, but then Kai started coughing and quickly headed towards the bathroom. Hilary just stared at her lap trying not to think about the pain that Kai was going through right now. It frightened her to know that Kai was in there coughing up blood; she felt hot tears sting her eyes again before letting them fall.

Kai walked back into the room to see Hilary staring at her lap, he could see that she was upset and felt that it was his fault even though he couldn't help it. So he quickly walked round to her and placed his arms around her, hoping to comfort her. Hilary sniffed before wrapping her arms around Kai's neck and crying softly into his chest.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	9. I'm Okay I Guess, but

Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy.

I would like to thank; sky d and Amantia Virosa-Amaranthus- for reviewing the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

A very tired bluenette was now lying down trying to stay awake. Hilary sat at the end of the bed talking to him. She turned to him to see that he was fighting to keep his eyes open, a small smile coming to her lips. She quickly looked at the clock on the wall opposite the bed, it reading; 8:30pm. Visiting hours were practically over now. The brunette kissed him on the cheek before whispering goodbye, not wanting to wake him.

Hilary slowly walked to Tyson's house, not really paying attention to her surroundings. She just stared at her feet the whole way, occasionally looking up. She just wished that she could heading in the opposite direction. Hilary knocked on the door and waited in the darkness, until light was shone upon her and she walked in.

"Hey Hil. Where have you been we tried to phone you again, but no one picked up," asked Ray as he followed Hilary who was walking towards Kai's room.

"Um, Hilary Kai's not here," stated Ray as Hilary walked into his room.

"I know I was just told to get a few things for him."

"Why is he staying at yours?" She shook her head and she located a bag in the room before walking over to the chest of drawers next to the desk and under the window. Ray noticed Hilary just stood there staring out of the window into the darkness.

"Hilary, are you alright?"

"I'm okay I guess…but Kai's not."

"Why what happened," asked Tyson as he and Max stepped into the room. They had come down the corridor a few seconds ago wondering what was wrong.

"Well at the moment he's not well and has had to go into hospital," she explained, resting her hand on the wooden handle of the first drawer.

"Well let's go there now then," said Tyson going to leave the room.

"You can't now visiting hours are over," she told them.

"How come you know, but we don't?" asked Max.

"Well you know that doctor that rung here and you told them to ring at my house. Well he told Kai to come to the hospital, and before you ask no, I don't know what is wrong with him," she made clear, as she knew the symptoms he had, but she didn't know what was actually wrong. They all nodded as Hilary began to go through the drawers getting what she thought Kai would need.

"Well if he's in hospital it's got to be bad hasn't it," sighed Ray as the others just nodded.

After Hilary had packed a small bag, they sat in the living room and talked for a little while. Hilary noticed the time and went home knowing her mum would be worrying. As well as wanting to get a good night's sleep, as she wanted to get up early the next morning to see Kai.

Upon entering her house her mother's voice drifted from the kitchen.

"Hilary is that you?"

"Yes mum, sorry _I wasn't home something happened and I forgot to call you sorry," she apologised as an older woman with a lighter shade of brown hair than her own, and kind grey eyes came _into view.

"No it's alright I guessed you were with one of your friends. But what happened?" The younger brunette hugged the elder before telling her what had happened.

Meanwhile back at the hospital, Kai was woken soon after Hilary had left by the doctor coming to put the PN line into him. At the moment it was connected to a bag of nutrient solution. The thin clear plastic tube that connected him to the bag went through the bottom a small grey box with a few numbers under and small rectangle LCD screen with red numbers on it. This was known as the infusion pump which helped to regulate the flow of the liquid entering him. It was attached to a metal pole that resembled a coat rack, and at the top the nutrition bag was hanging on a hook. It being there didn't make him feel any different which he was glad for, it just now meant rushing to the bathroom while it was connected to him couldn't happen as he'd rip it out. So he had been given an emesis basin instead.

Kai stared around the small plain room, not really having anything else to do. The small en suite bathroom was opposite his bed. While opposite the end of the bed, about 4ft to the left was the door out of the room. On the other side about 2 ½ft was a medium sized window, which was at the moment covered with grey blinds. Kai sighed his attention turning back to the white ceiling which matched the walls. He lay back against the slightly raised bed, feeling dreadful. The painkillers weren't strong enough, and he had coughed up blood twice the past hour which had unnerved him as the doctor said that it wouldn't happen that often. Luckily he hadn't been sick yet. All he really wanted was to be better again. Kai could feel another cough coming on, so he quickly grabbed the silver emesis basin off of the bedside table, not wanting to stain anything with his blood. The amount seemed to increase each time which frightened him, but he just put it down to seeing it in a smaller container. Kai's thoughts rolled back to Voltaire, wondering what he would accomplish if he were dead. As the old man should know by now that he was very stubborn, and wouldn't turn to him for help with this if he was signing his freedom away. In the end Kai managed to fall into a worried sleep, knowing that he was going to wake up in a few hours anyway.

An ill bluenette was woken up the next morning by a sharp pain in his stomach. He moaned before rolling into his side, so wanting the pain to go away. Kai then started to cough and quickly sat up, so that the blood went into the basin and not all over the bed. He lay down again feeling really tired because of waking up every minute, or so it felt.

The doctor entering the room caused Kai to look up at him. While the doctor could see how ill he looked, and wondered what he could do to help the boy. Dr. Sato checked his patient over, and asked him a few questions on how he felt before leaving.

Soon after the doctor had left a familiar brunette entered the room. She noticed how pale he looked compared to yesterday and really hoped that he hadn't gotten worse overnight.

"Ohayo Kai," she smiled kissing him on the cheek.

"Ohayo," he replied softly.

"Are you alright?" he nodded.

"Why?"

"You just look a lot paler than yesterday, and I wondered if you had gotten worse or something," she told him the worry evident in her eyes.

Kai smiled and wished that she didn't worry so much. "I'm okay I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night," he explained to her.

"Oh alright then," she said nodding. "Oh and I brought you this," she told him placing the bag in front of the bedside table.

"Thanks," he said.

Kai then sat up and moved closer to Hilary who leant towards him. They hugged comforting one another by just being in the other's arms.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	10. Cure?

Here is Chapter Ten of Why?, enjoy!

I would like to thank: sky d for reviewing the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

Kai leant against the slightly raised bed, so he was in a sitting position, while Hilary sat at the end of the bed, talking together. Hilary had given Kai his things, which he had been thankful for and was now wearing a pair of his own pyjamas. Kai enjoyed his time with Hilary now, as later when his team came it would be a lot louder. Not to mention that he couldn't hug or kiss her.

Suddenly Kai shot up grabbing the emesis basin, coughing as he did. Hilary looked down at her lap, feeling really bad that she couldn't do anything to help. Once the coughing had stopped, Hilary hugged him. The surprise hug had caused Kai to fall back against the bed. They lay like that until the noise of the door opening caused Hilary to shoot up.

They turned round only to see a nurse standing there. She smiled slightly at the pink adorning their cheeks as she took a file from a holder at the end of the bed. The dark haired nurse then proceeded to check Kai over before leaving.

Soon after the nurse had left, the two lovers again started to talk again. They were soon interrupted by the knocking and opening of the door again. In walked Tyson, Max and Ray. Kai sat up so he wasn't lying against the bed anymore, and nodded acknowledging that they were there. While Hilary said a verbal hello as they sat down on the chairs that Hilary had gotten earlier. Kai mentally sighed knowing that he would now have to answer their questions. He just wished he had never gone back to Russia in the first place, as then this situation wouldn't even be taking place.

It was quite for a little while, but they all soon started talking amongst themselves, but Kai knew that they were beating round the bush. He just wanted them to come out with it, instead of him waiting feeling tenser by the second. Kai subconsciously moved closer to Hilary, which slightly calmed his nerves a bit.

"Kai," the aforementioned boy looked up at his team. "Do you mind if we ask you why you're in here?" asked Tyson.

Kai sighed not really feeling like telling this story all over again, but hoped that by re-telling it, it would answer all their questions. Kai then told them what he had told Hilary last night. He started the explanation with his gaze upwards, but by the end it had been lowered to staring at his hands.

"So it is going to…kill you?" asked Max scared of the answer.

"If the doctors can find out what the toxin is, then no," he replied.

Hilary looked over at Kai only to meet his crimson eyes. He could see the worry situated in her chocolate brown orbs and sighed; knowing that it was because of him she was worrying. Hilary took his hand and squeezed it slightly.

Meanwhile the Bladebreakers sat there trying to take all of this in. They really hoped that their captain wasn't going to die. A nurse then came in breaking the silence, causing the occupants of the room to look towards her. She smiled at them and told them that visiting hours were over, and that they could come back in two hours. They all bade Kai goodbye before leaving.

Kai lay back closing his eyes, not wanting everyone to be worried about him. That's why he hadn't said anything in the first place. He just really hoped that whatever was wrong with him could be cured.

The door suddenly opening again caused Kai to open his eyes to reveal Hilary standing there. This caused him to smile as she sat down on the bed again. The brunette watched Kai lying there, wondering what was going through his mind. At the moment he was staring out of the window. She too looked over at it, seeing nothing except a few trees with the clear blue sky above it. Kai's attention was turned back to Hilary when she hugged him. He smiled slightly and kissed her on the cheek before hugging her. They stayed like that for a little while, not having to say anything to make the other feel better. Just being there was enough. They parted and sat in a comfortable silence for a little while before starting to talk.

A couple of hours later, the door re-opened and in walked the three teens that had left a little while ago. And soon enough a group conversation was started. All of them trying not to think of the reason as to why they were here.

After a few hours of them being there, Kai could feel his throat tickling him again and kept on swallowing not wanting to cough now. He cleared his throat hoping that would help, but only caused them to look round at him as well as being able to taste the metallic liquid at the back of his throat.

"Kai, you okay?" asked Tyson and he nodded in reply. "You sure, your eye is watering." Kai again nodded wiping his right eye, only to feel the liquid gathering there again.

In the end he couldn't keep it back and grabbed a handful of tissues before coughing into it. A series of gasps went off in the room, but at the moment Kai didn't care, he was attention was focused on the tears streaming from his eye, the burning sensation in his chest and trying to stop himself from coughing. Hilary rubbed his back gently, knowing by how much he had coughed up he was getting worse. Once Kai had calmed down and hidden the tissues, he kept his gaze downward feeling embarrassed that they had seen that.

"…Kai are you alright?" Ray asked gently, still a bit shocked at what he had seen. Kai had told them it had happened to him, but it caused even more worry actually seeing it happen. Kai nodded his head, closed his eyes and lay back feeling really tired all of a sudden.

"Hey you guys," whispered Hilary causing them to look at her, and seeing that she was pointing at Kai turned to look at him as well. Seeing that he was asleep they smiled slightly and then decided to leave.

When they were about halfway home Hilary realised that she had forgotten her bag, and told them to go ahead without her and she would see them tomorrow.

"But Hil, can't you get it tomorrow?" asked Tyson.

"I could but it has my mobile in there, and if my mum rung I wouldn't want it to wake up Kai. So I'll see you guys tomorrow," she told them before running back the way she had come.

Once at the hospital, she sneaked past the receptionist and quickly walked down the corridors until she found the right room. Upon entering she could see that Kai was still asleep, and smiled at how cute and relaxed he looked.

Suddenly Kai quickly sat up, scaring Hilary. He grabbed the emesis basin and began to cough violently into it until he retched. All Hilary could do was rub his back, hoping that he was okay.

"Are you alright?" she asked worriedly as Kai lay back. Kai just nodded not wanting her to worry any more than she was already. "Are you in pain anywhere?" Kai shook his head this time, even though his throat and stomach were throbbing.

Hilary moved a bit closer to Kai and they hugged one another, staying like that for a little while. Soon they parted and Kai lay down again, Hilary still keeping a hold of his hand. As he closed his eyes, Hilary could see how pale and sick Kai looked. She just wished that there was something that she could do to help. The brunette really wanted to stay overnight to make sure that he was alright, but knew that the hospital staff would never allow it. This caused a sigh to escape her. The noise of Hilary sighing caught Kai's eyes, and caused him to look up at her, wondering what was wrong.

"Hey Hil, are you alright?" Hilary smiled and nodded.

"…It's just that I wanted to stay here with you overnight, but I know that the hospital staff wouldn't allow it," she explained to him. Kai nodded wanting her to stay as well, as he didn't really like being here alone.

After a small silence they began to talk again, enjoying the fact the other one was there. Just then a doctor walked into the room a slight smile on his face. The two people in the room wondered why as nothing good was happening to his patient; unless he had walked into the wrong room.

"Well Kai, it seems that we may have found a cure for you illness after all," he told them, a smile lighting up both their faces. "But first we will have to take a blood sample to see if it would actually work." He then took a small plastic bag out of his pocket containing a needle. Upon seeing this Hilary felt Kai tense, but Kai managed to stay still long enough for the doctor to take his blood.

"What kind of treatment are you going to give me if it works?" Kai asked.

"Well we think that what you've got is similar to cancer. So we're going to treat you with chemotherapy," he explained as Kai and Hilary nodded.

After the doctor had left Hilary turned to look at Kai. "Are you alright?" Kai nodded, but soon after grabbed the emesis basin, coughing into it again, Hilary again rubbing his back. After Kai had stopped coughing, they again hugged thankful that the other one was there with them.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. Just in case it confused people about them being told to go away and come back again, I don't know if it's in all hospitals but I know in some they have two sets of visiting hours; morning and afternoon/evening. So that is what I was doing in my story.

Please Review

See ya


	11. ILT

Here is Chapter Eleven, enjoy!

I would like to thank; sky d for reviewing the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

A petite brunette watched as Kai tried to stay awake. She smiled at how cute he looked. Once his eyes were closed she kissed him gently on the cheek, but this was enough to cause him to open his eyes again.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay I wasn't really asleep, but you're not going are you?" Hilary shook her head.

"I think that I might get to stay here after all, as your doctor didn't tell me to go home. And no hospital staff have come in to check on you yet," she smiled. "And when they do come it'll probably be in the middle of the night or I'll be asleep, and hopefully it will be too late by then," she added as Kai smiled slighty and nodded his head.

Soon afterwards they began to talk again, but quieter as they didn't want anyone walking past to overhear them. Their conversation was interrupted a few moments later by Kai grabbing the emesis basin, and violently coughing into it, ending in a retch. While Hilary gently rubbed his back.

"Are you alright?" Kai nodded putting the basin back on the side.

Once Kai had regulated his breathing, Hilary hugged him and they lay like that for a little while; Kai being the one to break the hug. He moved over and onto his side causing Hilary to smile and lay beside him. The bluenette wrapped one arm around her waist, while the brunette snuggled closer to him, leaning her head on his chest. Soon they both fell asleep, in each other's embrace.

The next morning Kai awoke to Hilary's pleasant form. He smiled and just watched her as she slept.

"Ohayo," sleepily said Hilary as she rubbed her right eye before yawning.

"Ohayo," replied Kai, smiling at how cute she was.

Suddenly the door was flung open causing both of them to jump, causing Hilary to fall out of the bed. Kai leaned over the bed to make sure she was alright before turning round to the person who had come in, a glare on his face. Dr. Sato stood there a smile on his features, but noticing Kai's expression apologised for not knocking.

"Good news. Your blood that we took responded well to the chemotherapy. Even though it was a small amount of the toxin we sampled. We will give you a normal amount of chemotherapy because obviously there is a lot more of the toxin in your system. So we will start you on it as soon as possible, alright," Kai nodded really happy that he was finally going to get better.

"What chemotherapy drug are you going to give to me?"

"Well it seems with what the toxin is doing to you, we have decided to call it Immuno-Corpo Latency Toxin, or ILT. This is because from what we can it is having an effect on your immune system; it is 'attacking' your body; and it was hidden and didn't start showing your symptoms until recently. The ILT has started in the lungs so we are going to try CAV; Cyclophosphamide, Adriamycin now known as doxorubicin, and Vincristine. So for about three hours one day you will have one drug, the next day you will another three hours the second drug, and you will have the last drug for another three hours the third day," he explained.

"What are the side effects?" Hilary asked quietly. The doctor turned to look at her, surprised to see her here as visiting hours hadn't started yet.

"Um, nausea, vomiting, low white blood cell count and some hair loss," he listed. They both nodded. "All right we will start you on it early tomorrow morning, as we're just going to do a few last minute tests, is that alright?" Kai nodded wanting to get better as quickly as possible. The doctor smiled and wrote something down on his clipboard before leaving.

Hilary then practically jumped onto Kai hugging him, a big smile on her face. Extremely happy that he was going to be alright. Kai hugged her back smiling as well, loving the feeling of her against him. He was glad that he was going to get better; as he didn't want to break Hilary's heart by leaving her now.

"Kai you're going to get better," Hilary smiled. Kai nodded, smiling at how happy she looked. He leant forward and kissed her on the cheek, but Hilary moved and he caught her lips instead. Not that he was complaining.

Someone knocking on the door caused them part, and Hilary to jump towards the end of the bed. Kai said 'come in', a few seconds later Tyson, Max and Ray walked in greeting them before sitting down.

"Hey Hil, how come you're here so early, and did you manage to get your bag?" asked Tyson.

"My bag?" Hilary asked a bit confused but then remembered what she had told them last night. "Oh my bag, yes I got it," she said pointing towards her small black bag on the bedside table. "I came here early because I wanted to make sure that Kai was alright," she replied. Tyson and others nodding.

"So how are you feeling today Kai?" asked Max.

"Okay I guess," he mumbled back.

"Kai have they found out a way to treat what is wrong with you?" Kai nodded and sat up.

"The doctor told me that whatever is wrong with me is called ILT, Immuno-Corpo Latency Toxin. He said that what I have is similar to cancer, so he took a sample of my blood to see if chemotherapy worked on it. Luckily it did and they're starting me on it tomorrow morning," he told them, as they all broke out smiling.

"How long will it take for you to get better?" asked Max. Kai shrugged.

They then began to talk between themselves, while Kai lay down, just listening to the conversation. Hilary was taking part in the conversation, but was watching Kai out of the corner of her eye. She turned round to look at him properly once she saw that he had fallen asleep, smiling slightly. When she turned round, she jumped back a bit as Ray had come over and was kneeling in front of her.

"Hey you okay?" he asked. Hilary smiled and nodded. Ray looked at Kai before turning back to look at Hilary. "Hil, can I ask you something?" She looked at him and nodded, nervous hoping it wasn't what she thought it was. "Did you spend the night here?" Hilary tried to hide her look of surprise before hesitantly nodding.

"How did you know?"

"Because of your resonse to Tyson's question," he replied. "How was he last night?"

"He was alright; he slept through the night which was good."

"Just remember to take your bag home with you this time," he replied smiling slightly before getting up while Hilary blushed slightly.

Soon afterwards a nurse came in and informed them that visiting hours were over, and that they could come back in two hours. They all nodded and sighed before quietly getting up and sneaking out, not wanting to wake Kai.

Hilary quickly returned home, and was surprised to find her mum home early today. They had a quick conversation before she had a shower and got something to eat. Once she was ready and was about to leave the house her mum called her.

"Hilary I know you're worried about him, but please come home tonight," she said. Hilary smiled and nodded, knowing that her mum was just looking out for her.

When she arrived at the hospital, she found that Kai was still asleep. So Hilary perched herself on the end of his bed, and brought out a book she had brought with her. There was movement next to her, and she looked up to see a pained expression on Kai's sleeping face. She put the book down wondering what was wrong. Suddenly he shot up and began coughing into his hands. Hilary whirled round and grabbed the emesis basin. Kai took it thankfully and finished coughing into that. Hilary placed it back on the side while Kai went to wash his hands. Once he had come back, Hilary hugged him and they lay back. Soon after they had parted the other Bladebreakers entered the room.

For the remaining five hours, they talked as a group Kai interjecting whenever he felt like it. Tyson then brought out a pack of cards and they played a few games of rummy and baba nuki.

After their five hours were up, a nurse came in to confirm this fact. They all bade goodbye to Kai before leaving the room. Once they had all left the room, Hilary told them she'd be back in a second and quickly rushed back into the room. She hugged Kai and gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	12. Three Hours

Here is the next chapter, enjoy!

I would like to thank; sky d for reviewing the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

A tired bluenette rolled onto his side looking out the window. The nurse hadn't closed the blinds last night, not that he was complaining as he got to stare out of the window at the sky. He lay there and watched as the sky turned from dark to light, and closed his eyes as he felt a wave of tiredness wash over him. Kai hadn't been able to sleep properly last night due to the pain and the coughing, as well as worrying about if the treatment he was going to receive would actually work.

Hilary quickly walked down the corridor and quietly went into the room before leaning against the closed door, closing her eyes as she opened it. Her gaze then travelled from her eyelids to Kai. His back was facing her, his side slowly rising and falling. So she tiptoed around to the way he was facing, a smile coming to her lips when she saw how peaceful he looked asleep. At least he was getting some rest, and then a sad smile crossed her face, as she thought about the chemotherapy he would have to go through. The brunette really hoped that the chemo did work.

The door opening rather forcefully caused both Kai and Hilary to jump. Dr. Sato looked at Hilary for a second before turning to look back at a half-asleep Kai. A dark haired nurse was standing behind the doctor carrying two A5 sized bags; one contained clear liquid, while the other bag was silver in colour, in one hand. While in the other she held something in a sealed packet.

"Morning Hiwatari-san, we are now going to start you on your first three hours of chemotherapy. The drug we will be using first is called Cyclophoshamide. The nurse will put a cannula into the back of your hand, and the drug will be taken into your body that way. It will be slowly put into your body over a course of three hours," he told him. Kai just nodded, his still tired mind trying to wake up.

After the doctor had finished talking; the nurse moved round to the other side of the bed, hanging the clear bag onto the coat rack like object before turning to Kai. When she had found a suitable area on his hand, she placed the cannula into his vein, before taping it down. The nurse then took the long clear tube and run it through the machine on the pole before connecting it to Kai.

"How long until I feel the side effects?" Kai asked wanting to take his mind off of what the nurse was doing.

"In about an hour or so," he said placing another emesis basin on the side. "This is Emi; she will be your nurse. She will come to check on you every hour to make sure you alright. If where the cannula is starts to burn, or becomes sore press the red button straight away alright," Kai and Hilary nodded. Emi made sure everything was alright before leaving with the doctor.

Hilary sat on the end of the bed staring into her lap, not really knowing what to say for some reason. She was just really hoping that this treatment worked, otherwise…No! She didn't want to think about it.

"Hil, are you alright?" Kai asked. Hilary looked at him and smiled before nodding. "Are you sure you were just staring at you lap, and I called your name more than twice and you didn't respond." Hilary nodded again, before looking back down at her lap feeling the tears in her eyes.

Kai took her hand and squeezed it a little. "You're worried aren't you?" he stated rather and asked. Hilary slowly nodded. Kai wrapped his arms around her and brought her close to him; not wanting her to worry about him.

"I just really want this work, I want you to be alright," Hilary sobbed into his chest. Kai hugged her tighter hoping to comfort her. As they broke their embrace Kai wiped the tears away, her sniffing every now and again. "I'm sorry I shouldn't be crying when you're the one who is sick."

"Don't worry Hil, if you're worried, you're worried. You can't just stop feeling it just like that," he told her.

"Thank you Kai, you always know how to make me feel better," she smiled slightly, hugging him.

The next hour went by really quickly; as the two of them had just been talking temporarily forgetting about their problems; but Kai had begun to feel nauseous, which reminded him of his. He just ignored it and carried on talking to Hilary, who could see that he had paled a bit. They still carried on their conversation, while Kai was really trying to ignore the sickly feeling in his stomach that just got worse and worse.

"Kai are alright?" asked Hilary, seeing as Kai really didn't look good. Kai went to reply, but quickly placed a hand over his mouth. Hilary grabbed the emesis basin and gave it to him as he retched before vomiting into it. After he had finished he lay back closing his eyes. She took his hand and squeezed it slightly, causing him to open his eyes and smile at her slightly.

Then the door opened and in walked Emi. She greeted them before checking that Kai's arm and the drip were okay.

"How have you been?" she asked taking his folder out of its place at the end of the bed.

"…I've just been sick," Kai mumbled. Emi nodded as she finished what she was writing and then put it back, before taking the basin to the bathroom, washing it out.

"Does anywhere hurt that it shouldn't?" Kai shook his head. "Good, I'll see you in an hour, bye," she then left them alone again.

As soon as she had left, Kai grabbed the emesis basin, again vomiting into it; Hilary gently rubbing back. Kai lay back down; eyes closed now feeling not good at all. Hilary could see how pale he was, and guessed that he was in pain. The brunette just hoped that he wasn't suffering for nothing.

The door opening broke her train of thought and caused her to look up. She smiled as Max, Tyson and Ray walked into the room.

"Hey Kai, hey Hil," they all greeted as they sat down.

"How come you're here so early again Hil?" asked Ray, knowing that she hadn't spent the night, but visiting hours had only just started and it looked like she had been here for a little while.

"Well because Kai was starting his treatment today. And I wanted to be with him to make sure that he was alright," she told them.

"So Kai, how are you feeling today?" asked Tyson.

"I'm okay," Kai replied quietly, but the others could tell he was far from it because of how pale and weak he looked lying there. Meanwhile Kai was trying not to vomit again. In the end he just retched causing them all to turn round to look at him.

"Kai are you alright?" Kai just nodded, not really wanting to open his mouth.

The next two hours went by painfully slow for Kai. This was because he just wanted the treatment to finish so that hopefully he wouldn't feel this bad anymore. Kai had vomited a few times, and had tried to not let the others see, but that hadn't worked very well. Once the three hours were up; Emi entered the room for a third time and checked Kai over before taking the IV line out of Kai's arm, but leaving the cannula in.

"I'll come by early tomorrow to put it back in again, alright. Also I need to take a blood sample just to make sure that this is working alright," she said taking out an empty syringe. Kai nodded looking away as she pierced his other arm, red liquid filling the syringe.

After another hour, the Bladebreakers realised it was midday and left before the nurse came back to tell them to. The four of them walked down the immaculate corridors towards the hospital canteen in silence.

When they had gotten their food they began to talk again, except for Hilary who just stared into her bowl of soup. Feeling a hand on her shoulder caused her to look to her left.

"Hey I know you're worried but you have to eat. If you don't you'll end up sick too and then you won't be able to visit Kai," Ray told her smiling slightly.

"I know…I was just thinking about the pain he must be in…he doesn't deserve to go through this," she said quietly her gaze turning toward her lap.

"I know Hil, I know," he replied hugging her.

Meanwhile back upstairs Kai was still feeling pretty awful. He rolled onto his side facing the window. He sighed closing his eyes, hoping that he would drift off soon so he didn't have to feel the pain racking his body for a little while. His mind then wandered back to the four teens that had left his room not long ago, a certain brunette in particular.

Once the two hours were up, the four friends walked back up to Kai's room, hoping that he was feeling a bit better now. They entered the room quietly to find Kai's back facing them. Hilary went round to the other side like she had done that morning, finding him asleep again.

"He's asleep you guys," whispered Hilary coming back over to them.

"Well let's leave for today and let him rest," suggested Tyson as the others nodded. Hilary waited for them to leave saying she would be out in a moment.

The brunette sneaked over to Kai and kissed him lightly on the cheek, causing him to slowly open his eyes.

"Hil," he mumbled, she nodded smiling slightly.

"I was just saying goodbye, sorry to wake you. Go back to sleep you need your rest," she said quietly back as Kai nodded closing his eyes again. Hilary smiled at how cute he looked half asleep. She whispered goodbye before leaving as well.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	13. Isolation

Here is Chapter Thirteen of Why?, finally!

Hiya, sorry it has taken me so long to update this story…a lot of things have been going on some good, some bad but now I have gotten through that and am quite happy now!

I have also gone through all of my stories and changed them, this one as well! (Nothing that majorly affects the plot though)

What I did was;

Cleaned things up a bit; deleted things I didn't think were needed or weren't relevant to the story; deleted things I had repeated; made clear where I was trying to explain things more.

Added more detail and description.

Changed the name of Kai's doctor from Radcliffe to Sato.

In Chapter 3 & 4 I changed how the Bladebreakers followed Kai. Instead of them being outside the window, they managed to find the room he was in and tried to eavesdrop.

I would like to thank, sky d, Amantia Virosa-Amaranthus-, and marishka91 for reviewing the last chapter.

Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

The next morning Hilary awoke to the sun shining in through a gap in her curtains. She stretched, yawned and then turned to look at the time, causing her to jump out of bed.

Meanwhile Kai was awoken by the door being forcefully opened. He jumped up looking around for the source that woke him only to find a grave looking doctor standing in the doorway. Kai just nodded and Dr. Sato walked in closing the door behind him.

Hilary quickly walked down the corridors towards Kai's room knowing that his chemotherapy was going to start soon, and she wanted to be there for him. As she entered she found Kai lying on his side facing the window again. So she thought he was sleeping and quietly made her way over to him. Upon hearing someone in the room Kai sighed slightly before turning to face them. Even though his face was giving nothing away, Hilary could tell that something was wrong.

"Kai, what's wrong?" He turned away from her coughing slightly, but she saw the blood drip from the side of his mouth, her eyes only widened. "Kai, what is it?" she asked again, as he wiped the red liquid away with a tissue.

"…The chemotherapy made it worse…it only made it work faster. Now the doctor doesn't know what to do," Kai explained, his gaze still turned away from her.

"What?" she almost shouted, shocked at what she had just been told. "They have to be able to do something, right," she asked feeling the tears warming against her eyes. Kai shook his head, but took her hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Sorry Hil." The bluenette hugged Hilary, the brunette lying her head on her lover's chest as silent tears made their way down her face, Kai rubbing her back as tears leaked from his own eyes.

"Thank you so much for being here with me Hil," he whispered kissing her on the forehead.

"That's alright Kai; I want to be here with you." They stayed in each other's embrace, soon falling asleep together.

Later that afternoon Hilary walked sadly towards Tyson's dojo. They hadn't come today because they'd been asked to do a few things around the house. She had wanted to stay with Kai until visiting hours were over; but he had told her to go home, saying that she should get some rest as well otherwise she would end up sick as well. The brunette did not realise that she had arrived until she heard the navy haired blader shout her name.

"Hey Hil are you alright, I called your name about 50 times," he exaggerated. Hilary just shook her head and walked in, there she was greeted by the smiling faces of the rest of the Bladebreakers.

"Hey Hilary, are you alright?" asked the normally smiling Max.

"Yes, is Kai alright?" asked Ray worried at seeing the saddened expression on her face.

At the sound of his name, her tears began to fall again. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her, which caused her to look up seeing Tyson's smiling face.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

"…the chemotherapy made what was wrong with Kai…worse," she said quietly.

"What?" shouted Tyson, squeezing Hilary tighter.

"How much worse?" enquired Ray.

"Well…um, it made the toxin that is attacking Kai's body in the first place…work faster…Now they don't know what to do," Hilary explained as more tears fell. It all went quiet after she had answered their question, no one knowing what to say.

Meanwhile at the hospital Kai lay facing the window again; trying to ignore the slight after effects of the chemotherapy that he was still feeling. Dr. Sato had taken him for several more blood tests, as well as taken biopsies from literally everywhere in his body. He just hoped that whatever was wrong with him, they would be able to find a cure for it.

The next day Hilary again came in early waving to the always happy receptionist. Once she reached Kai's room she stood outside it for a little while, not knowing what to expect when she went in. He could have gotten worse, he could still be the same or the doctor could have miraculously found a cure. A sigh left her lips before entering the room, but upon entering she found the bed empty. So Hilary rushed into the bathroom which was also empty. She looked around the room wondering where Kai was, but then her gaze landed on the bed. It had been stripped and all surfaces were clean. The brunette then began to search through all the drawers on the bedside table, finding nothing and the file at the bottom was gone as well. Fear then spread through her chest and tears sprung to her eyes, the floor soon connecting with her body. A nurse passing by must have heard her crying, as soon she felt a pair of arms help her up.

"Dear are you alright, why are you in here by yourself?" she asked softly helping her to the bed. The brunette tried to get the words out but they were only replaced by more tears. The blonde nurse sat there with her for a while until she had calmed down.

"I, I was…Hiwatari, Kai, do you know where he is?" she sniffed.

"Hiwatari, Kai…oh, he was taken to a different ward last night. I'm not sure why though, sorry," she said standing up. "But I can take you there if you want." Hilary jumped up nodding.

They had to get into the elevator which took them to the third floor. They passed few a through corridors, and soon they came to a ward where the patients were behind glass walls; Hilary soon realising that that was their room. When they reached Kai's room the brunette gasped and ran towards it. He looked so much paler and weaker than he had done yesterday.

"Morning Tachibana-san, I was hoping that you would find your way here," said a voice causing Hilary to turn towards its source. Emi stood in a small room next to Kai's, the door slightly ajar wearing a weird white plastic suit over her nurse's uniform. "If you're wondering why Hiwatari-san has been moved here, it's because they now think that the toxin in his body resembles a highly infectious disease. So I'm afraid that he has to stay in this room," she explained pointing to what she was wearing.

"Can I go in?" she asked quietly.

"I will have to ask Dr. Sato, but I'm sure it should be alright if are wearing what I am," she replied.

The brunette stood outside the glass room staring at the sleeping bluenette. Someone tapping on her shoulder caused her to turn to them, there stood Emi a small smile on her face as she guestered for Hilary to follow her. The dark haired nurse opened the door next to the glass wall, which lead them to a smaller room which overlooked Kai's. Here Emi helped Hilary to put on the plastic suit over her clothes, before putting on gloves and a face mask. Emi then pulled down the lever on the door leading to Kai's room; the sound of air gushing could be heard causing Kai to open his eyes and turn his head. He smiled when he saw who it was. Hilary just ran towards him and hugged him tight, so glad that he was still here.

"Kai you don't know how happy I am to see you," Hilary smiled.

"Thanks, but you only saw me yesterday," he stated confused.

"I went to your old room and you weren't there so I thought, I thought the worst had happened and I got really upset. But a really nice nurse found me and brought me here." Kai nodded now understanding. "Do they know what's wrong with you?"

Kai shrugged. "They took loads of biopsies from literally every organ in my body, and late last night brought me here. They said that the toxin in my body looked similar to some deadly tropical fever, and so they thought it might be highly contagious and put me in here," Kai explained before grabbing a tissue and coughed into it.

"So if they do find out that it is some tropical fever, will they be able to cure it?" Again Kai shrugged.

"They said they might be able to if they catch it in time, but they think that more than one thing is wrong with me. So they sent my cells off somewhere else where they have more advanced equipment to look at it. Also they think they found out why the chemotherapy didn't work."

"Why didn't it?"

"Well because chemo lowers your white blood count, because they think it's a virus or bacteria, it was able to multiply more because nothing was stopped it from doing that. Also since there the chemotherapy drugs are really just a powerful toxin themselves, it gave whatever toxin is attacking me a boost, so it was able to multiply even quicker," Kai explained grabbing another tissue. Hilary winced as he coughed; sounding as though he was coughing up his own lungs.

"But they're going to find out how to help you right?" she asked quietly.

Kai hugged Hilary, gently stroking her back. "I hope so Hil, I hope so." And they stayed in one another's embrace, comforting each other.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	14. Good News and Bad News

Here is Chapter Fourteen, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

Over the next few days, Kai only got worse and worse. He got paler, weaker and sicker, and in addition to coughing up more blood he was now internally bleeding as well. This caused him to have needed a few blood transfusions. The brunette hated seeing her once strong boyfriend, so weak and helpless like this.

The four of them hadn't been staying from morning until evening anymore. Due to Kai being so ill they weren't allowed in his room anymore in case they gave him anything and vice versa. They would have sat outside his room for longer, only problem is that found it hard to communicate with him this way. So they had no choice but to leave, as they didn't want to sit outside the room talking which would make Kai feel more separated from them then he already was.

Hilary trudged towards Tyson's house, her mind on Kai. He had hardly said anything today; she put it down to his cough getting worse. A couple of days ago they had placed him on a ventilator to help his breathing, but that had irritated his throat when he coughed, making it sore. She prayed that he would get better, but at this rate he was going to… She vigorously shook her head, not wanting to think about that.

As she entered the dojo she only found the long haired neko-jin sitting in the living room, tinkering with his blade. The three of them had gone home earlier than her today as they had had some errands to run.

"Hey Hil," greeted Ray standing up. Hilary slowly walked towards him and hugged him, not wanting to let go. Ray just hugged her back, knowing how upset she must be, they all were. None of them had liked seeing their always strong captain in the hospital like that. It didn't look like Kai at all. He just wished that they found out whatever was wrong with him already, so that he could get back to waking them up early for training, or yelling at Tyson to train and stop eating. He smiled sadly at the fond memory.

When Max and Tyson came home, they found Hilary and Ray talking out on the veranda.

"Hey you two," greeted the both of them as they sat down next to them; Ray waved while Hilary smiled slightly. She looked at the three of them her smile widening slightly. She was so glad that she had them to turn to, knowing that if they weren't here she would break down completely.

The next day Hilary met up with the three boys on their way to the hospital. Not much was said between them as they walked through the bright hallways towards Kai's room. When they were nearing his room a nurse pushed past them before jogging down the rest of the corridor. They wondered where she was going in such a hurry, but shrugged it off and continued walking. Once they got there they found a lot of commotion outside of Kai's room. And as they got closer, gasps of shock escaped their lips; Kai was surrounded by Dr. Sato, Emi and two other nurses.

"What's happening?" Hilary asked no in particular.

"Hiwatari-san is having trouble breathing," said a voice behind them. They turned round to see a dark haired nurse standing there, a sad expression on her face.

"Why?" asked Hilary.

"I'm afraid I don't know sorry ," she replied moving towards the door as the medical staff exited the room. Their eyes then flicked back to a still Kai.

"Is he okay?" asked Tyson as he hugged the trembling brunette. The doctor shook his head sadly.

"I'm afraid not, it seems that what is wrong with him is worse than we thought. You can sit outside the room here, or go over the waiting area just before you get to this section of the hospital," he explained. They all nodded and went to go grab chairs; at least they could still see him.

The four of them sat there waiting for Kai to awake, but he didn't stir for a long time. About an hour later, someone tapped Hilary on the shoulder and she whipped round to see Dr. Sato standing there, clipboard in hand and a stern expression on his face. She gulped knowing that whatever he was going to tell them wouldn't be good.

"I have good news and bad news, the good news is we may have found out what is wrong with Hiwatari-san." All of them jumped out of their seats and Hilary hugged Ray. After they had calmed down the doctor cleared his throat.

"The bad news is what's wrong with him is not good at all, and it could be only half of what is wrong with him." At this all of their smiles were gone in the blink of an eye.

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Ray.

"By looking at the toxin, which we can now get larger samples of; it seems as though there are two different toxins that look almost identical. This toxin is quite strange, as Hiwatari-san gets worse; more of it is visible in his bloodstream which is quite odd. But since he has been getting worse, for some reason when we take the toxin out of his body they begin to denature fairly quickly. So we haven't been able to study them for long," he explained.

"How bad is it?" came Hilary's small voice.

"Extremely, but hopefully if this is what is wrong with him, and since the two toxins are almost the same, we can manage to cure him." This helped their hopes to soar, but their smiles did not return as they knew there was a 'but'. "But, you will all need to be tested to make sure none of you have it, as you've all been in close contact with him." They all nodded, not liking it but understanding.

"So what do you think is actually wrong with him?" inquired Ray.

"Well the toxin resembles a tropical disease and it causes vi-" but he was cut off suddenly by a shrill beeping noise resembling an alarm. They all looked over at Kai sensing movement out of their corner of their eyes, to see that he was still, and wondered if it was his breathing again. Emi and two more nurses arrived at the scene, and they quickly put on their protective clothes before racing in, needle at the ready. All they could do was watch.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


End file.
